a demon's cinderella
by Violet Artemis
Summary: For Zeito and Zatsune, their love is forbidden. She's just a maid and he's the ruler of demons. But perhaps there's more to Zatsune's past that needs to be unveiled. Almost all characters are shadowloid. ZeitoxZatsune
1. Chapter 1: the bloody body

Zeito sat there his legs crossed, his mood slowly getting angrier. Venom ( wiki/Venom) stood next to him his face not giving away any of his emotion. Before the two stood Hagane Luka ( wiki/Hagane_Luka) her eyes filled with what most would say is love, if they weren't demons.

"What do you want Luka?" Zeito's voice was filled with boredom and hatred.

Zatsune and ZeeU ( wiki/ZeeU) continued with their daily activities of sweeping and cleaning. Zia ( wiki/ZIA) danced around the two not doing her chores as she was supposed to.

Zia was rambling about something when all three girls heard a shriek coming from the direction of the thrown room. Zatsune and ZeeU looked at each other before making their way down the hallway pretending to be sweeping.

All three girls pretended to be sweeping when Venom came into the hallway and smirked, "You three can't be getting much done sticking together like that. But right now isn't the time to discuss that, you three need to do some cleaning in here." Venom stepped aside to let the girls into the room.

On the floor, Hagane Luka's bloodied body lay, a shard of ice in her chest. When the girls say the body, Zatsune and ZeeU sighed. Zia got a worried expression, earning herself a slight back hand from ZeeU.

Zatsune looked at the other two girls before stating, "You two get Lady Luka to the infirmary; I'll get the blood."

"Hey! Wait! I'm the oldest; why are you the one issuing us orders?" ZeeU questioned, getting a nod from Zia.

Zatsune sighed, "We all know that I'm better with blood than you two."

"Infirmary, correct sir?" ZeeU asked looking up at Venom.

"Correct," Zeito was the one that answered, making all three girls slightly look at him. None of them had ever heard Master Zeito talk: all orders came to them through Venom. ZeeU and Zia quickly picked up Lady Luka, going down the hallway being followed closely by Venom.

"I'll be right back, Sir," Zatsune curtsied before leaving.

Zeito sighed three girls all look alike all maids. But one was different; he could tell just by the way the other two acted toward her. Zatsune was it?

Zatsune walked back into the thrown room and started to clean up the blood left from Lady Luka's body, her back to Zeito.

Zeito sighed, "Your name's Zatsune, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Zatsune replied turning around.

"I would say you're cute, if it weren't for your ranking of demon," Zeito said, making Zatsune blush.

"Oh, um, thanks," Zatsune bit her lip.


	2. Chapter 2: The request

The girls danced around the dining room, preparing Lord Zeito's dinner party. ZeeU and Zia were singing a lullaby of some sort, with Zatsune lost in thought of what Zeito told her earlier.

Venom stood in the doorway, watching the scene that lay before him. It was kinda cute actually, how they ignored the world and acted like there was nothing wrong with the world around them, like they were human. Venom cleared his throat to get the girls' attention.

The girls all turned toward the door before curtsying and asking in unison, "Yes, sir? Does Master Zeito need anything?"

"Zatsune has been summoned by Lord Zeito," Venom stated before walking out of the room.

Zatsune followed him slowly. When she entered the thrown room, Zatsune remembered that the dinner party was more of a ball than just a dinner party. She bowed to Zeito, "Master Zeito, may I get you anything?"

"Venom, can you leave us alone for a moment?" Zeito looked at Venom making him leave the room. Zeito then looked at Zatsune, "As for the reason of summoning you, you know that the ball is tonight. And you know that Hagane Luka is currently injured. I won't be good if I show up alone, so as a result of current events, I am asking you to attend with me."

Zatsune was dumb founded, how was she supposed to pretend to be a noble when she was just a simple maid, "Sir, I'm not sure how to… if I can even…" Zatsune looked down knowing she was rambling. Zeito lifted Zatsune's chin to make her look at him. "Master Zeito, I'll do it but I don't think I have anything to rise to the occasion."

"I've got that taken care of," Zeito smirked before walking out.

_Finally, got this chapter done, after about 5 hours of it just sitting there. I had extreme writers block this chapter so if it's choppy sorry. _


End file.
